The Children of the Great
by Layla3693
Summary: Starting new story with the same plot called Children of the Great. (No "The" this time)
1. Meeting Logan

Chapter 1

Sophia's POV

_Beep, beep, beep_! My annoying alarm clock went. I opened my kaleidoscope eyes, which were still heavy, since I had been woken up so early, still tired.

Then it hit me. It was my first day at my new school in a new house, new city, and new state. I had moved from Los Angeles after my grandfather had died. I remembered It like yesterday…

_*Flashback*_

_I was in the hospital waiting patiently with my younger twin siblings, Jasper and Joslyn who were both 6 years old._

_I had a worried look plastered on my face. I mean, who wouldn't after seeing your only grandfather have a heart attack, right in front of you. I tried not to show my nervousness in front of my siblings who were just as terrified._

_My mom then came in with her beautiful, brow, long hair flowing behind her. Her kaleidoscope eyes, which matched mine; I admit she was gorgeous, even in the most simple clothing. I wasn't surprised about this, since she was once a model, but now had a famous clothing line._

_She looked at me sadly with her beautiful eyes, with tears threatening to release. I knew then what had happened to my grandfather._

_My body began to shake as the tears exploded from my eyes. My siblings soon followed, realizing what had happened. My father came out of the room my grandfather had died in. He comforted my mother whose eyes were exploding with drops of water._

_I had never seen her cry like this; in fact I had never actually seen her cry ONCE. Though, I didn't blain her. She had just lost her father. I knew he would be missed._

_My grandfather was famous, so I wouldn't be surprised. People didn't believe me when I claimed he was Tristan Mclean. Yes the Tristan Mclean. The old man who once played a big role in the Spartan movie; the one who had muscles that could make women melt. Yes, that was him._

_But now he was dead, and only a memory._

"Sophia Thalia Natalie Grace! Get down here right now," my mother hollered at me, ruining my train of thought

I groaned as got out of bed, or at least tried to. I tripped on a brown box attempting get off my plush bed.

I walked down the stairs of my new house to the first floor, excluding the basement. I was wearing my light grey shirt, neon green line, and neon shorts to match it.

I also wore my black heart earrings, my black moustache necklace, and black moustache double finger ring. On my feet I had black oxford shoes, lined with neon green. I also wore a light grey beanie hat and neon bracelet.

I also included a grey backpack lined with neon green to match the outfit. (An: Link neon_trees/set?id=72394209

My hair was down, with my light brown curls cascading down my back. It bounced as I walked down the stairs.

When I arrived there I was greeted with wide, sparkly teethed smiles from my parents and a very confused set of twins who eyed my parents. I found it odd and I was very curious to ask so I decided to interrogate them.

"What's going on with you two? Why do you look so happy? What's going on?" I asked curiously and quickly. My father answered with an even wider grin showing of his pearly whites, while my mother answered.

"We're just excited today," she said plainly. "First day of school, you know!" Though I was curious I remembered I need to get to school, and I didn't feel like being late on my first day, so I left.

I arrived in school just on time. I was happy to be there. Though, it was partially because I had finally gotten of the cruddy bus.

I walked to the main office where I was greeted by a plump woman. She had short brown hair that had bits of gray and blue eyes that sparkled. She seemed pretty nice to me.

"Hello dear, what may I help you with?" She said sweetly with her voice as soft as butter. "I'm new here, and I'm here to get my schedule," I replied. She began asked me my name and I replied at the nice women. She gave me my schedule shortly after and told me to wait over there, as she pointed to an area near a fountain. "Your guide will be here shortly," she said.

I went to the area she had gestured to and sat in a low chair when a boy rushed in. My heart stumbled, and tripped over my ribs as I my rainbow eyes met his.

If I had to words to describe him, they would be _knock out_. And those two words fit him perfectly. The boy was handsome.

He had short raven black hair, and stormy grey eyes. I continue staring at the orbs when I realized he was staring back at me.

Our never ending staring contest was interrupting when the plump women yelled out "Mr. Jackson, would you please stop staring at that girl and help her with her schedule."

His cheeks turned a deep red as I imagined mine the same shade. He walked over to me and said "I assume your Sofia," with a cute, lopsided smile. I nodded, avoiding his eyes. His voice was like heaven, smooth, and beautiful.

"SOFIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU JUST MET THE GUY," my mind yelled at me.

"But he's so cute," the other side of me replied.

"BUT YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM," the other side yelled back.

As I my mind fought, I hadn't realized he'd been talking to me until he started waving his hand in my face yelling "Anybody there?"

I blushed and apologized. "S-sorry, lost in thought," I said flustered.

"Come on, let's go," he said with another one of his mesmerizing smiles nodding his head to the right, gesturing me to move. "I'm Logan by the way."


	2. Meeting Sophia

Logan's POV

"Logan, wake up right now," my mom yelled. Ugh, its school today!

"5 more minutes mom," I said heavily.

"Don't make me come up there" she replied sharply. I stood up immediately. I wasn't scared; I just didn't want to be late on my first day… **(AN: Sure Logan, sure… (sarcasm) )**

I got up from my sea green bed with a bit of gray in it. I looked at my alarm clock on my dresser wondering why it hadn't woken me as usual when I realized it was 7:45.

"Oh gosh," I thought. "I'm gonna be late for school.

**(AN: Skipped dressing up)**

I rushed down the stairs of my large 3 story house and met my parents and younger sister Persephone eating their breakfast.

Persephone was a year younger than me, 16. She had chocolate brown hair with a grey head band in it. She wore a grey lace top and a light grey beret that matched it. She wore coral skinny jeans and gold sandals. She also had a silver bird necklace she had gotten on her birthday. **(AN: Link** ** corthouse_pink/set?id=60821647 ) **

Persephone was different. She was the only one in my family that had brown hair. Both my mom and 6 year old sister Alyssa had blonde hair. My father and I both had black hair.

My black hair was in its usual mess. I wore a sea green shirt with tan cargo shorts. I also wore my sea green vans.

"Late as usual, Logan," Persephone scowled. I glared at her in return. "I would act a little kinder to your ride to school if I were you," I said a bit harshly. "Come on let's go Seph," I said. "Whatever," was her reply.

We went outside entering my Grey Chevrolet Camaro my parents had gotten me on my birthday. It had 2 sea green lines that ran down it.

* * *

"Here we go again," I said as I arrived at school. I got out of the car with Persephone, who immediately went to her home room. I would have done the same, but I was chosen to guide a new girl around the school, who apparently had most of my schedule.

"At least I have someone to memorize my homework."

I walked to the main office with students staring. Why would they be doing that your thinking?

Well, it was because I was known as the hottest guy in the school, at the top of the popular chain. Honestly, I really didn't see how I got in that position, but oh well.

I arrived in the main office where I was greeted by Mrs. Bolduc, the secretary **(AN: I had a teacher with that name for 5****th**** greade. Greatest. Teacher. EVER! But, retired a year afterL)**

"Hello Logan honey." She said this with her sweet voice. I replied it with a hello and good morning.

"Your person is over there, and her name is Sophia Grace by the way" she said gesturing to an area near the fountain. I turned around to the area and met eyes with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

She had light brown hair that was curled and her eyes. I didn't know a word to describe them. In fact, I didn't even know what color they were.

I've heard of people whose eyes change in the light, but hers were different. They were like a rainbow; changing from brown to blue then green.

Though her eyes were beautiful, the girl all together was a knock out.

She had tanned skin and long legs which were covered with neon green shorts. She also wore a light grey top with a neon green line at the top. She had a grey backpack lined with neon green that matched the top. She also had black oxford shoes lined with neon green like the backpack, and a light grey beanie hat. **(AN: Link neon_trees/set?id=72394209 )**

I knew I was being a major stalker just staring at her, but then realized she was staring back at me!

**"**Mr. Jackson, would you please stop staring at that girl and help her with her schedule," Mrs. Bolduc yelled.

I could feel my cheeks getting hot and I saw hers turning a deep rose pink, which surprisingly made her look even more attractive.

I walked over to her and said "I assume your Sophia?" Good I didn't stutter, pheww!

She nodded, avoiding my gaze though. Did I do something wrong I thought.

I decided to explain to her about the school when I realized she wasn't listening. She had a cute quizzical look like she was finding with her mind.

So I did the only thing I could do to get her attention. I began waving my hand in her face ferociously and said "Anybody there?"

She her rainbow eyes met mine once again, and she said "S-sorry, lost in thought," with her silky voice.

I decided to make this less awkward and get this over with so I replied "Come on, let's go," nodding my head in a certain direction, gesturing her to move. "I'm Logan by the way," I said shortly after.


	3. Meeting the Group and the Oompa Loompa

Sophia's POV

"Can I see your schedule by the way," Logan stated.

I nodded, giving him the sheet of paper I had received from the plump lady. My hands were a little shakey so I nearly dropped it.

"Are you okay," he said with concern in his voice.

"I'm just a little nervous, going to a new school."

"Well, lucky for you, you'll be starting this year with a new friend. I'll be pretty much in everyone of your classes except a few," he responded. I smiled back.

We left the office and as we were walking, I noticed people staring. I was curious so I decided to ask Logan.

"Why are people staring?" I said softly, almost whispering.

He responded "It has to do with something about me being the hottest guy in the school, top of the popular chain, and captain of most of the sports here."

I answered with an even quieter "oh."

I had met people like him. They were usually snobby and rude. In fact, I had a cousin named Tammie Tanaka who went to my school when I was Cali. **(AN: Drew Tanaka's daughter) **Her mother and my mom weren't at the best terms. They practically hated each other. The feeling was mutual with Tammie and I.

Logan must have realized what I was thinking because he said "Don't worry, I'm not snobby or anything like that." I responded with a grateful nod and smile.

I continue following him with people still staring until we stopped at a door. It was near the end of the long hallway.

We entered the room where I saw groups of tables that seated up to eight people. Most of the tables were filled, but a few had extra seats. One that caught my eye was the one Logan began walking to.

The table had a few people in it. I was still standing it when Logan gesturing me to follow him so I did.

As I followed him people began staring and some girls glaring. Logan and I finally reached the table. He sat down and again gestured me to follow him. I then sat down on the seat next to his.

It was a bit awkward, sitting next to people you don't until Logan spoke.

"Guys this is Sophia Grace, shes new." I smiled as I heard a chorus of hey's and hi's.

Logan started introducing. "This is Violet Di Angelo," he said gesturing to a girl with dark brown, curly hair and even dark eyes. **(AN: Won't describe outfit heres link** ** walk_in_times_square/set?id=60880531**

"And this is Lily Zhang," he exclaimed pointing to a caramel skinned Asian girl. **(AN: Link **

** cgi/set?id=72756769.**

****"That's Brandon Diaz, and lastly Samuel Valdez." He said ending his introduction.

"It's time Logan started dating. So how did you to get together," Violet said with a bit of her hair covering her dark eyes.

"What do you mean_ together?" _I said confused.

"Aren't you two dating?"She replied

By this time my face felt hot and I knew I must have looked like a cherry.

"Very funny Violet. I'm surprised you lasted that long with out laughing." Logan stated. When he said this I was just as much confused.

"I was just kidding Logan. Can you not kid, or are you too flustered in front of Miss Grace here."

When Violet said this, I realized she had been trying to embarrassed Logan, and her final attempt had worked well.

Both Logan and I were blushing from Violet's comment. The rest of the kids at the table were either laughing, or on the ground.

Just then the bell rang. Logan got up and I followed him.

"Sorry about Violet, she can be a bit of a joker sometimes." he said with his face looking like a strawberry.

I just nodded and followed him to our next class, which was a few classes away. When we got in it was empty, except the teacher.

Logan grabbed my hand pulling me towards him, making me and him blush. He let go realizing what he had done, and gestured me to follow him. We sat down at two seats next together in the back.

Suddenly, a girl walked in. At least I think she was one.

She had blonde hair that was clearly unnatural, and fried from all the times she had tried to straighten it. Her tan made her look like an oompa loompa, and she wore the tiniest clothes that would be mistaken for beach clothes.

She _attempted_ to walk to us with her six inch heels, which didn't do much to help her. The girl practically tripped over her self.

She finally stopped in front of her desk and I turned to Logan. His gorgeous face had a scowl glued on it.

I looked at the girl and she was glaring at me, and then snarled with an annoyed voice "Who the f*** are you?"


End file.
